


The Longest Night

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [20]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, D/s, Devotion, Fanart, Festivals, God/Priest, Includes Fanart, M/M, Master/Servant, Mystery Religion, Obscure Gods, Offerings, Ownership, Poetry, Possession, Rituals, Saturnalia, Sex Rituals, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Up All Night, Winter Solstice, consecration, divine union, priesthood, religious poetry, winter festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 20: Winter SolsticeIt's the night of the winter solstice and the culmination of the rituals Alex has been performing for his God, where he will join with Him and consecrated for another year of service.Follows on from>Darkness BreathesandDīs Pater Diem Festum.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Guess who fell behind bc I pinched a nerve in my back (I think) earlier in the week and couldn't sit at my computer to finish this until today. :D? Also this is actually longer than the original poem length bc I ran out of numbers before I'd run out of poem so I just cycled back to the start until I was done. 
> 
> Uses [A053672](https://oeis.org/A053672) as a template. [Table of prompts is here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) (and needs updating tbh). Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3
> 
> ETA 5/2/2020: see chapter two for fanart. <3

it's time for the Solstice  
Saturnalia has come to the cold mountains  
all week i've been performing His rituals  
while His warriors take part in His games to prove themselves  
and now the last ritual beckons in the depth of night  
where He will be reborn  
where He will join with me, empower me as His priest  
blessed to serve Him for another year  
given access to His sacred divine mysteries  
where our bodies will become one again  
as He takes physical form  
and walks the earth on the longest night of the year  
where i get to enter the deepest parts of His cave  
to the sacred chamber where no one but i can go  
where His altar sits facing the sun  
and there's a sliver there  
a window carved into the cold rock  
where the Winter Solstice sunrise streams through to touch the altar  
at the end of His most sacred night of the year  
when the sun is reborn, when He is reborn, when i am reborn  
renewed with strength once more  
since our last rite i have been  
meditating in isolation, preparing myself for Him  
fasting, doing rites for Him, cleansing myself  
making myself pure enough to be a vessel for His power  
when He comes to me  
to fill me with His power, takes me as His lover  
just me and my god, alone all night long, moving together  
i spend all afternoon watching for sunset  
preparing for Him and His possession tonight  
and then the rite begins  
just before sunset, His Warriors lead the ritual, cleanse me one last time  
anoint my naked body with oils and perfumes, sigils and His magic symbols  
all my body hair is gone for this one sacred night  
i make offerings of wine before His altar before i begin  
bloody meat and burnt offerings  
frankincense to sweeten the air, myrrh too  
grains, oats and barley, for the earth  
milk for the blessed dead, and honey poured into the ground  
reciting the prayers He taught to me when He claimed me  
before i knew He existed  
when i was just a poor farmer, selling vegetables in town to survive  
am i richer now? as His priest?  
not really, as i am a hermit  
i live here alone, isolated, piously devoted  
fed by His sacred Warriors  
who wander the earth for me, gathering the offerings for Him  
and food to sustain me as i tend to His rites  
with nothing left to distract me from His care at all  
unlike those Christians in their little cloisters  
who work for their god  
and beg for alms on the streets  
but not me, i am fully sustained, by Him, and by His Warriors  
i am respected as His priest, given hospitality everywhere when i go travelling  
when i am called out to do His rites, to quell the spirits  
and feed the blessed dead  
but that is for later, not now  
for tonight is His most sacred night  
the one night i prepare myself for  
to keep His rites so i am worthy of His blessings  
for another year of service  
i always forget how cold this room is as i enter  
the door shuts behind me and the only light is from my lamp, the silence is dense  
but i feel Him everywhere, He's here  
His presence is so heavy right now  
i set the lamp down  
on His special altar, along with my sacred offerings for Him  
i feel Him fill me almost immediately, His voice so loud  
and then He is touching me, His hands on my shoulders  
as He takes on a physical body to bless me tonight  
to love me wholly tonight  
only He trusts Himself with this work  
i shiver as He kisses my neck  
feel His hands touching me everywhere, everything feels electric, i feel so alive  
when He kisses my lips, i simply surrender, fall into His arms, let Him carry me away  
i have never known love  
that is a force stronger than a gale, gentle as a feather, that fills me with everything  
that feels like this, no human love  
can match this feeling, it's wholly divine  
and as He lies me down gently  
on the soft, soft ground  
He embraces me, holds me, loves me, fills me with life  
we move together, He fills me completely, physically, spiritually, loving me  
this is more than just sex, it lasts the whole night  
until i spill my seed upon His altar  
and His power overwhelms me  
the sun touches my skin, now exposed  
i am the final offering for Him  
laid on the altar for Him to devour, and empower with  
His sacred blessings to continue in His service for another year  
He whispers praise to me  
finishes the rites, takes everything He needs from me, His offerings  
and when the sun reaches a point  
where it's shining straight down on me  
He takes my hand and guides me  
through a small secret passage  
that leads to the top of the mountain where His altar  
stands now bathed in bright sunlight, and I stand with Him  
before His altar, isolated, utterly alone, in the cold morning air  
i'm naked, but i'm not even cold  
the sun is so warm  
as i stand by His side in silence  
His arm around me, holding me, as He tells the universe  
that I am His priest, His lover, His magician, His servant, His slave,  
bound to Him forever as He etches His name into my bare skin  
all i feel is love  
so much love i can't even speak  
as He consumes me on that mountain  
tears me apart, shares His deep mysteries  
i am left in a state of absolute bliss, rent asunder,  
resolutely devoted to my Master.


	2. [Fanart] The Love Of A God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart done for littleb0d's fanfic anthology I made for them. The god figure here doesn't look as much like Greg as I had planned when I started sketching, but I couldn't get his face right with the beard so. Just pretend it's just Orcus's usual face instead. D: The draping kinda ruins the way Orcus' left leg looks too, but ehhhh, it's fine. I'll live with it. Also plz see how bad I am at hands and feet ffs. DX
> 
> [Reference image](https://www.deviantart.com/themalenudestock/art/Weeping-male-nudes-132915883) (bc I'm not posting porn on dA)


End file.
